User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Community of Wikia - Terra
???: The last of our heroes is the key to bringing Lefik to reality. From the woods of an eastern continent, raised by a mother who was a beloved warrior, came young Terran Wilders. Terran will soon be visited by someone that to me should die. But who cares? I know how this story ends, and I will see it through. I said I will explain this story a little last time we spoke, and I suppose I shall. Four heroes with supernatural capabilities came into existence. No one knows where the absurd power came from, but they hail them as heroes. The downside of it all is that they will be destroyed by the very people they protect, as they scramble to save foundations. It's a story passed down for generations, and these people have appeared left and right. Yet these four are already special, they show more prowess then their ancestors had. The figure begins to walk around, followed by Laku Brita and Fitil Mire, who are dragging a third person. Indeed, it's sad how you fell right into our trap, Terran. Before you got to powerful, it would've been the perfect time to execute you. The figure laughs loudly as Terran thrashes around wildly, screaming obscenities at the man telling the story. Ah, ah, ah! Don't you be wanting to kill the storyteller or else HELL will rain upon you and everything you love! Now, continuing the story, you are so close to reaching your full power, and that's just not good, now is it? I've seen your team already at different points of time. Liam a month before Celsum, Alan setting out to Celsum and waiting a while for Celsum as well, Tea Kay's time as a street rat a few years ago, and now you... Terran Wilders: Liam? Alan? Tea Kay? Who... who are they? Ah, yes, I had forgotten. You are only nine. Eight years until you go off to the big boy school, yes? Fitil Mire: Oh my, boss, you are so cruel to the little kid. Why not show mercy to him- Mercy? MERCY?! Look into my eyes, Fitil, do I look like the man who would show mercy to anyone? Laku Brita: Uhh... you kinda showed mercy to Tea Kay after she whooped Fitil's a- Laku suddenly drops down in pain and screams. Fitil quickly picks up Terran and continues on with the figure. ...We're almost at the point where you won't bother us anymore, terran. Soon, your blood will stain the Earth we walk on, and Team LATT will not exist. This is where the heroes of the story fail! Fitil straps Terran across a rock as he squirms around, scared out of his mind. The figure chants something and takes out a knife and holds it over his head. Lefik... be summon- A woman rushes from the tree line and kicks the figure right in his robed face, sending him into a tree. Fitil attempts to shoot the woman, but her weapon is kicked away and is stabbed through the shoulder with a sword on fire. Syerra Staker: Terran, honey, let's go! Syerra picks up the child and bolts down the forest pathway to a nearby village. The figure gets up and shouts, frustrated. That was the last chance of killing the heroes before they become a part of the story! I told you his mom would come and save him. I already signed Bob Dave, he's coming to get us. Urgh... I'll shut up now. Damn, I haven't been that hurt since- Tea Kay? Tea Kay. The figure sits down, glaring down at the Earth. New plan. We go to the present where they're currently entering Celsum and bide our time. When the time strikes, we lay siege to their very being and slaughter everything they love. Sounds good. Bob Dave's here. The three huddle around the man that appeared from no where and they all disappear. Meanwhile, at the village, Terran is being checked on by Syerra Staker. What were they talking about? S-Some god... they were gonna k-kill me to ap-appease them. Th-They also said something a-about me having sp-special powers with s-some other people I dunno... ...The powers... Syerra goes quiet, looking at her hand. Terran. Did they mention any academy? Terran nods quickly. Celsum. Syerra's eyes go wide. I'm gonna make a call, stay here. Syerra leaves and makes a call before coming back a few minutes later. Terran, honey, we're moving to Contra. I just secured a job at Celsum too, so we're leaving tomorrow. Terran nods and lays down. Goodnight, honey. Syerra leaves the room and shuts the light off. She stares at her hand and a faint breeze puffs out of it. She sighs and walks away. With the trailers done, who do you think the figure is? Woods F. Lats Cyan Wright Coojay Sterex Ots Tigre Normlis Some person unseen and not in the sign up blog Who's your favorite of Team LATT? Liam Thel Egion Alan Nomally Tea Kay Terran Wilders Who do you want to be the Secondary Team? PLGE XALT MOON Category:Blog posts